Haunted
by AmbreignsAmbassador
Summary: 14-year-old Braelyn meets the new kid, Jon, who's 15, on the first day of school, and skips class with him. They hit it off really well, but what happens when she discovers that she's pregnant, how will Jon react? Worse, how will her parents react? Rated M for cussing, sex scenes, and a little bit of Rolleigns slash mixed in with it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Braelyn and Ashlyn. I do not own any WWE superstar that will be in this fanfic.

Braelyn first noticed him the first day of school. He was the new kid, and he had a bad boy vibe about him. He was hot. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her best friend, Ashlyn, say, "Earth to Braelyn, did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Huh?.." She looked at her blankly as Ashlyn did a facepalm.

"I asked you, how was your summer?" Braelyn had spent the whole summer with her dad in a different state, so she never got to see any of her friends from school.

"Oh...It was okay I guess..." What she didn't want to tell Ashlyn, was that her dad was pretty much drunk every night, and treated her like shit. She was now back with her mom, who wasn't that much better of a parent either. She was constantly high and there were numerous times that Braelyn came home from Ashlyn's to see that her mom had overdosed on pills again, numerous times she had to call 911 and numerous times her mother had to get her stomach pumped. Braelyn was only 14 and already she had dealt with more than a 14-year-old should ever have to deal with.

Braelyn was eating lunch when she noticed him. He was sitting at a table all by himself, and two guys were picking on him. One had two-toned hair and a small build, his name was Colby. The other guy was kinda bigger and had long black hair and a tribal tattoo, he was Joe. They were known as the school bullies and also as the school's first openly gay couple.

She watched as they continued to pester him, pushing him out of his chair. She growled, he looked like he had enough troubles as it was without them picking on him. Braelyn stood up and turned to Ashlyn. "I'll be right back." She made her way over to his table and pushed Joe and Colby away from the new kid. "Leave him alone guys! What did he ever do to you?" She looked at the new kid, who had a scowl on his face. Joe and Colby laughed at Braelyn and the new kid and walked away, holding hands. She helped him up into his chair and looked at him. "You okay? I'm Braelyn. You look like you could use a friend."

"My name's Jon. You're pretty hot, you know that?"

She couldn't believe it. She had barely known him for 5 minutes and already he was hitting on her. But she didn't mind, he was pretty hot himself. "You're pretty good looking yourself." And indeed he was. He had shoulder-length sandy brown hair, and he was wearing a grey wife-beater with a leather jacket over it, and tight fitting jeans.

"Whatdya say we skip class the rest of the day? I know this cool place where nobody will find us." Jon asked her, smirking.

Braelyn gasped. She was a straight-A student and has never skipped class before. She nodded slowly as Jon led her out of the school. She thought of Ashlyn for a moment and how she didn't tell her where she was going. They sneaked out of the school and Jon slipped his hands into Braelyn's. She paused for a moment and looked at him then at her hands as he led her to an open field of grass a few blocks away from the school. He sat on the ground with her and pulled something out of his backpack. "Here. Drink up." He said as he handed her a bottle of beer.

"But...I've never drank alcohol before."

"Trust me, you'll like it." He said as he opened his bottle of beer and took a big sip of it. He burped loudly, causing Braelyn to giggle. She hesitantly opened her beer and took a tiny sip, grimacing at the taste. It was definitely something that she would have to get used to. To be honest, alcohol actually disgusted her, because of her dad being an alcoholic. She felt a tear escape her eyes as memories of her childhood coursed through her mind. Jon saw the tears and wiped them away with his finger. "What's the matter Braelyn?"

She looked at him and pulled away from him, and said, "Nothing..."

"Clearly something isn't okay because you're crying. Now come on, tell me what's wrong."

"M-my...dad is an alcoholic...I stayed with him this summer and he every night after he came home from the bar he would beat me...I cried myself to sleep every night."

"Oh wow..." Jon said, looking away as she continued to speak, he was trying to hide his own pain.

"My mom isn't much better...constantly high...I've had to call 911 on her numerous times because she overdosed on pills...All this and I'm only 14...I fucking hate my life!" She cried out.

Jon bit his lip to keep himself from crying. "My mom is the same way...my dad...well he's in jail. Been in jail almost my whole life so I barely know him." He chugged down the rest of his beer and threw the bottle in his backpack. Braelyn was sobbing uncontrollably, until she felt Jon pull her close to him. "Shhh baby girl, don't cry."

Braelyn looked up at him with a pout and suddenly noticed how full his lips were. They looked so kissable. She felt herself peck him on the lips but then she heard him growl. "Fuck Braelyn don't make me horny..." She blushed and kissed him again, smirking into the kiss. She rubbed her tongue over his top lip and bit it, pulling it into her mouth.

Suddenly she pulled away. "We could get in trouble doing this in public." Blushing, she gasped as she felt something poke against her leg. "Mmm fuck Jon...let's go back to my place...I'm sure my mom won't mind...in fact, she'll probably be passed out on the couch."

"Okay, let's hurry up my dick needs relief." He said, groaning as he followed closely behind Braelyn. She blushed as she led the way, soon they were at her house. She got her key out of her pants pocket and unlocked the front door. Her mom was passed out on the couch so Braelyn led Jon right to her bedroom, where he shoved her onto the bed and got on top of her, grinding his rock-hard cock into her thigh, earning a moan from her. "Jon...you feel so big..."

"I am baby girl. Would you like to see?" He asked, smirking.

"Mmm fuck yes..." She moaned out, staring as he removed his pants and boxers, groaning with relief when the air hit his dick. She moaned at the sight. "Mmm Jon you are so big.."

Jon smirked and brought his cock up to her face. Instinctively, she sucked it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip. "A-ahhh...fuck Braelyn...that feels so fucking good...unnhhh..." He couldn't help but begin to buck his hips up into her mouth, earning a gag from her.

Braelyn traced the thick vein on his shaft with her fingers, listening to him moan at her touch. She bobbed her head up and down in time with his thrusts into her mouth. She groaned around his cock and then whimpered as he removed his cock from her mouth. He cuddled up to her and whispered into her ear, "Do you...want to go all the way?.."

Braelyn was hesitant. She was only 14 should she really be having sex this early in life? She pushed the thought away and nodded slowly, watching as he dug through his pants pocket for something. "Fuck..."

He said, sighing.

"What's wrong Jon?"

"Don't have a condom...Do you still want to do this?"

She thought for a moment and nodded. "Jon...don't be too rough...I'm a virgin."

"Kinda figured you were. You look like a good girl that wouldn't do shit like this. All I'm saying right now, Braelyn, is that if we do this, I want you to be my girlfriend. You seem like too nice of a girl to just fuck you and throw away." He placed a kiss on her lips as he played with the hem of her shirt. He lifted it over her head and threw it aside, admiring her breasts. "Mmm baby you got some nice tits." He removed her bra and sucked her nipple into his mouth, groaning when he heard her moan. With one hand, he removed her pants and panties quickly. He stuck a finger inside her folds and hummed. "So wet for me Braelyn."

Braelyn gasped as she felt his finger inside her, and she felt herself buck her hips up to get his finger deeper inside her.

"So eager to get fucked?" He said, adding a second finger as he thrusted them in and out. She nodded and looked at him with hungry eyes. He took his fingers out and she whimpered, but gasped when his fingers were replaced with his rigid cock, wincing in pain as he took her virginity. She whimpered. "Shhh baby girl it'll only hurt for a minute."

He was right, soon the pain was replaced with pleasure and she was moaning loudly. Jon groaned as he started thrusting in and out of her slowly. "Fuck Braelyn you're so tight...Can I be honest with you?"

"Y-yes..." She moaned out.

"This is my first time too..."

"But...you seem so good at it..."

"I watch a lot of porn..."

Braelyn felt herself blush at his answer as she felt him place a kiss on her lips. "And I'm glad you were my first time." He said, slipping his tongue inside her mouth as he continued to thrust into her repeatedly. He groaned as his stomach started to tighten up and whispered, "Braelyn...I'm gonna cum...mmm baby cum for me I wanna cum at the same time as you."

"Oh Jon...Jon...Jon!" She screamed, throwing her head back as she came hard around his cock.

Hearing her call his name out, Jon groaned as he began to cum. "Oh god...oh god...A-ahhhh!" He pulled out of her, smirking when the rest of his cum landed on her stomach. He licked it up and placed a kiss on her lips, letting her taste herself. "Mmmm baby that was great...feels soooo much better than jacking off. Can I sleep here, baby girl? I'm pretty sure my mom won't even notice that I didn't come home."

"Yes Jon baby you can sleep here."

"Thank you sweetheart." He gave her another kiss as he laid next to her.

Later that night, after Jon had fallen asleep, Braelyn heard her texting ringtone go off. It was Ashlyn.

_**Ashlyn: Where the hell did you go earlier?! I was looking all over for you!**_

_**Braelyn: That new kid and I skipped class together...Oh my god Ash his life is just like mine...and...and...and...**_

_**Ashlyn: And what? C'mon tell me!**_

_**Braelyn: We had sex!**_

_**Ashlyn: Wow...Braelyn do you even know how old he is?**_

_**Braelyn: He's 15. And he asked me to be his girlfriend, said I was too nice and pretty of a girl to fuck and throw away. He's so sweet Ash I want you to meet him tomorrow at school.**_

_**Ashlyn: One question: Did you guys use protection?**_

_**Braelyn: Ummm...**_

_**Ashlyn: YOU DIDN'T USE PROTECTION?! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?!**_

_**Braelyn: Ash don't fucking judge me, it's my life, okay? I'll do whatever the fuck I want. **_

_**Ashlyn: Alright but when you are leaning your head over a toilet vomiting 4 weeks from now don't come crying to me. **_

_**Braelyn: ._.**_

_**Ashlyn: Whatever. I'm going to bed I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow at school.**_

_**Braelyn: Night...**_

Braelyn set her phone down on the nightstand next to her bed and sighed, pressing her face into Jon's chest, tears flowing from her eyes. She felt him wrap his arm around her and sleepily mumbled, "You okay baby girl?"

"Yeah I'll be fine...just got into a fight with Ashlyn...I'll be fine let's just go back to sleep."

"Okay sweetheart."

Soon enough, they were both sleeping soundly, wrapped in each others arms.

_**Four weeks later...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Braelyn woke up early in the morning, like around 4am, feeling extremely sick to her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. Once she was done she pouted and got her phone out, texting Ashlyn and Jon.

_**Text: Not coming to school today... **_

She got a text back from Jon right away: _**Why? What's wrong baby girl?**_

_**Braelyn: Just puked my guts out...Jon I don't feel good...my stomach hurts..**_

_**Jon: I'll be right over baby...**_

Within 15 minutes, Braelyn heard a knock on her door and weakly said, "It's open..."

"Hey baby girl." Jon looked at her, she was as pale as a ghost and had her head resting against a trashcan. Jon looked away as she started to vomit into the trashcan, he had somewhat of a weak stomach.

"Oh no...fuck...this ain't good..." Braelyn said, panicking.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I just realized my period is about two weeks late...fuck this can't be happening right now...I'm only 14..."

Jon lost all the color in his face when she said those words. Could she really be pregnant? "No...no...no..."

Braelyn looked up at Jon with a pout. "Jon you have to go buy me a pregnancy test...There's a store down the road that's open 24 hours a day. Jon please...I'll even give you money for it..." She dug in her pockets and pulled out some money, handing it to Jon. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and said, "I'll be right back baby girl."

soon, Jon was back with about 5 different pregnancy tests. "I didn't know which one to get, so I just got one of each." Jon said, handing the pregnancy tests to Braelyn.

She did her business on all 5 of the pregnancy tests, and waited until the results came back. "No...no...no...fuck...Jon I'm only 14, I'm not ready to be a mom..."

Jon pulled Braelyn close to him and petted her hair, watching as she pressed her face into his chest, whimpering. "Baby it's gonna be okay. We'll get through this." He whispered.

A few hours later, Jon had left for school. Braelyn had hidden the pregnancy tests in her desk. About a few weeks later, as she was cleaning Braelyn's room, her mom came across the pregnancy tests. That day, when Braelyn got home from school, she felt her mom pull her hair and yell, "What the fuck is this?! Are you pregnant?!"

Braelyn whimpered as Jamie shoved her onto the floor. Braelyn fell backwards and landed on a glass that was on the floor, breaking it, shards of glass going deep into her side. She yelped as Jamie slapped her roughly, yelling, "This will teach you! Teach you to be such a fucking slut!" Braelyn cried out as Jamie kicked her in the stomach hard. "Get out of my fucking sight. You fucking disgust me, whore!" Braelyn ran up to her room, sobbing as she realized that there was glass in her. She pulled it out, hoping that the bleeding would stop. She looked in the mirror as she watched bruises form over her skin, and she got out her phone, sobbing as she sent a text to Jon.

_**Text: I can't stop crying...my mom...she found the pregnancy tests and she...she... she beat me! Please I need you to come over. Or can I come to your house?**_

_**Jon: Get over here right now, don't even tell your mom where you are going. Bring a lot of clothes. Like enough for a week or two.**_

_**Braelyn: O-okay...**_

Braelyn sobbed as she got a duffel bag out of her closet, stuffing clothes and toiletries in it. Once she was finished, she left the house. Soon she was at Jon's house. She rushed up to Jon's room and fell into his arms, sobbing. He saw the bruises on her body and growled. "I ought to call the cops on your mom, that's child abuse. He then saw the gash that was in her side from the glass, it was still bleeding heavily. He held her in his arms and whispered, "Follow me."

She followed him to the bathroom where he got some gauze out of the medicine cabinet. He wrapped the gauze around her stomach tightly and taped it in place. Placing a kiss on her lips, he whispered, "I'll never let anyone hurt you again..."

They got in the bed, and Braelyn curled up into a ball against Jon, whimpering. Soon she had fallen asleep, and Jon had as well.

It was the middle of the night, and Braelyn woke up with severe pain in her stomach. She began to whimper, waking Jon up. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"M-my stomach hurts bad..." She said as tears began to fall. Jon lifted up her shirt a bit to see a deep purple bruise covering most of her stomach. He frowned and asked, "Did your mom do this?"

Braelyn nodded and held her stomach, whimpering in pain. "Sh-she kicked me hard..."

Braelyn then had the urge to pee, so she got up and went into the bathroom. What she saw next made her scream. Jon rushed into the bathroom and saw tears rolling down Braelyn's face, her underwear pulled down, a huge amount of blood was in the crotch of her panties. She sat on the toilet as blood dripped down her legs, and she clutched her stomach in pain again. Suddenly, she heard a splash, and stood up, looking into the toilet with horror as she saw a blood clot about the size of a small orange, and in the shape of a baby. She cried into Jon's arms when she realized what it was. She had just lost the baby. She sobbed as Jon held her, she pressed her face into Jon's chest. Jon patted her hair and whispered, "Shhh...it's okay baby girl...this just wasn't meant to be...c'mon, let's get you cleaned up." He grabbed a washcloth and towel out of the closet and got the washcloth wet, slowly cleaning the blood from her legs. After she had passed the fetus, the bleeding had stopped. Once she was all clean, he dried her legs off with the towel and quickly searched through her duffel bag for a clean pair of panties and pajama shorts. She whimpered as he helped her get her panties and shorts on. She pressed her face into Jon's chest and pouted. "It still hurts...Jon make the pain stop..."

"I've got some Ibuprofen in my nightstand, do you want one?"

Braelyn nodded and watched as Jon grabbed a bottle of pills out of his nightstand and got her a glass of water to take it with. She took it and clung to Jon, crying.

"Baby girl, don't cry sweetheart." He whispered, patting her hair.

"My-my mom caused me to lose the baby...she's a murderer!" Braelyn started thrashing about and Jon grabbed her tightly in a hug, whispering. "Shhh...it's gonna be okay..."

"Hold me..."

"I am, baby girl."

"I just want to lay down and cry..."

"Let's lay down then."

They laid in Jon's bed together and Braelyn cuddled up close to Jon, tears still falling from her eyes, but soon they had both fallen asleep.

_**A/N: Yes I know a lot happened in this chapter, and I know I may have made some of you cry, but I just want to say right now that things WILL be better in chapter 3. :) Also, I have decided against Rolleigns in this story, since I'm better at Ambreigns. However, Colby and Joe will still be characters in the story, there just won't be any sex scenes between them. Sorry :( **_


End file.
